


Echoes of a Nightmare

by samuyed



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Old Hunter's DLC, theyre lesbeans harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuyed/pseuds/samuyed
Summary: In my dreams there is always a hunter, always a tower, but never enough time.





	Echoes of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and uploading a fan fiction ever so be gentle. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed.
> 
> Some depictions of violence but nothing gory or NSFW.

A timid wind washes the honeyed scent of lumenflowers over me, and I’m reminded once again of how many times I’ve been here. Sunlight caresses my back as I take a step out of the Research Hall, into the yellowing garden. I wander past the gigantic never-blooming stalk in the center, and the surrounding warmth retreats from the entrance of the clock tower. Broken furniture, and singed blood decorate the floor, and yet I can only seem to focus on the figure in the far edge of the room. Her silhouette slumped over in an awkward slumber.

I cautiously make my way over to where she is sitting, and reach out. My blood runs cold as she slowly lifts her head, looking towards me. Her eyes like a blizzard: both ferocious, and captivating. Her presence, just the same. Lady Maria’s hand swiftly grasps my own as she pulls me closer. “ _I know very well how the secrets beckon you so sweetly.”_

The words dance off her pale lips. The tone of her voice, mocking, yet still tender. I don’t pull my hand away as I’ve done countless other times. Lady Maria does not avert her gaze as she rises from her seat, dragging me nearer. I wish for her to keep her grip on me, never moving from where we are now. A few strands of her ashen hair tickles my cheeks. “ _Only an honest death will cure you now,”_ she whispers in my ear.

Her fingers loosen, and she softly pushes us apart. We have reenacted this routine for what seems like forever, but my body does not grow tired of it yet. She draws her weapon, as I do mine. They both erupt with a high-pitched roar, as if greeting each other. Lady Maria tries her best to not let her expression show, but I see the slightest twinge of regret come across her face. The Rakuyo’s hilt rests uncomfortably in my palms, knowing who its real owner is. I further my grip on the blade as if to quiet its disobedience. Harsh footsteps begin to approach, and my attention is brought back. She gets ever closer, and her presence, ever more awful.

Weapon ready to strike, she lunges forward.

I sidestep, shooting my pistol in her direction.

She deflects with one blade and charges with the other.

I try to parry but she’s too quick.

A stream of crimson clouds my vision as I stumble back. I wipe my eyes anticipating another blow, but it doesn’t come. A voice from behind echoes _“How many times must I liberate you, from your wild curiosity?”_

I can’t help but smirk, a bit of blood seeping between my lips. “ _How many times can you say that before I’m sick of it,_ ” I think to myself.

Turning on my heels, I advance this time. The room seems to slow as Lady Maria elegantly, and effortlessly deflects my attacks, redirecting them back onto me. An orchestra of metallic rings keep us in tempo as we sway all around the room, pushing one another into a corner only to gain back ground. She reels her swords above her head, and I take my chance plunging my blade into her chest. Her breath shortens as blood starts to swell in her throat. “ _You claim to be a hunter, and yet you will not hunt the beast before you,_ ” Her voice, soothing. Her words, scathing.

“ _A good hunter stalks their prey, not jumping at every opportunity,_ ” I remark coolly.

She scoffs before grasping my hands and thrusting the weapon deeper into her. An explosion of red sends me flying, and I barely roll to my feet as the swirling mist crashes all around me. Lady Maria seems to get faster, here one moment and vanishing the next. I try to keep up with the dancing flashes of red and silver, but I feel my stamina start to decline.

Flames dart across the room, piercing my shoulder.

I stifle a scream and attempt to rush her.

She seems to teleport away before I can reach.

Still, I desperately chase her. Arms outstretched, I try once more to land a hit.

A terrible noise erupts from our intertwined swords. The sound of our heavy breathing reverberates around the motionless room. A creeping pain begins in my shoulder as her weapon grinds against mine. Between clenched teeth, I try to hold myself steady. Sensing my waning strength, her boot sends me spiraling back. I wheeze for air, gripping my chest. Her gaze burns into me as I finally drag myself to my knees. “ _What's wrong? Don't you hear the hunt calling,_ ” She asks coldly.

“ _You know the hunt-_ ” I manage to spit out, “ _is not why I’m here._ ”

Heavy thuds come nearer, stopping in front of me. The pounding worsens, and my arm begins to feel numb. A hand yanks me up by my collar, dangling me by my feet. Lady Maria gently wraps her arm around my back, drawing me closer still. “ _Look at you, that glint in your eyes. You girl, are insufferable._ ”

The heat of her blade suddenly enters me. I gasp as blood begins to pool from the opening. Her eyes close, and she leans forward, softly pressing her lips against mine. Every inch of her tastes sweet, and I need more. My hand reaches for her cheek as my body to melt in her embrace. I wish for us to be like this forever. For her flames to consume everything that I am, and leave nothing behind.

A light begins to envelope me, and I anticipate my departure. My arm finally loses feeling, dropping at my side. Yet she doesn’t loosen her grip, holding me as we are. As she slowly removes the blade from my stomach, red spills all over the both of us. I try and bring my hand up to her again, but I can’t seem to reach. The room finally vanishes, and I’m washed over by a familiar warmth, but it does not compare to that of Lady Maria’s.


End file.
